You're Not Alone
by allyinherownwonderland
Summary: (AU post Frostbite)Darkness has made St. Vladimir's academy unsafe. Rose, Christian and Lissa with the addition of Eddie are on the run trying to last in the real word while dodging Guardian's, Strigoi and dangers within themselves to find the harsh truths of their world. Rose isn't alone in this fight anymore but with so many lives at risk. They have no chance for failure.
1. Chapter 1

I had no choice in the matter. Lissa was endanger and I was the only one who could keep her safe. Well Christian and I but I'd never openly admit that to him. It wasn't that he was annoying okay, it was the fact he could got on my nerves so quickly and easily but he meant the world to Lissa which meant he meant something to me and in truth we had come to an understanding but the jealousy within us was too strong sometimes to ignore.

I wasn't going to get her without him and that is how we got here. Christian sat in the back and Lissa sat opposite of me in the passenger seat. We have been on the run for two years now. Not just from Strigoi but Guardians alike. I probably should have started from the beginning my name is Rose Hathaway I'm a Dhampir which means I'm half Moroi half Human. My race is born and raised with one thought in mind They come first.

They being Moroi as in the two people in the car with me. Moroi are living vampires with a connection to nature. Christian was a fire user and Lissa was a user of a lesser known element called Spirit. Spirit allowed it's users to do great things like mass compel people or heal which Lissa was best allowed and why I'm right here.

I had died but it was Lissa who saved me. She brought me back to life which bound me to her. Shadow kissed, which meant I was not just bound to this world but to the world of the dead. I'm the only Shadow kissed dhampir we know of which makes me rare but Lissa is even rarer which is why we ran.

We thought the horror was done after Victor then again after Spokane. After I lost Mason. We thought we'd get time to breathe but we were wrong. Things started to happen, blood written warnings were sprawled out across her walls. No dead animals this time though I could feel Lissa wished they were that simple. We first tried to ignore them but then it got worse.

The three of us were being attacked, Christian was almost drowned. Lissa was almost suffocated and well me I was the lucky one who got caught almost burning alive. Lucky Christian had been there and he stopped the flames and Lissa healed the burns. This when we decided we couldn't stay put anymore. It hurt me, leaving Dimitri but though he cared for me he couldn't do anything and if we had told him. He would have stopped us. Once again I was putting my feelings second for their safety.

The worst part is I only thought about my own feelings for maybe a second. Then it was all about them. Lissa needed me and I needed her and that was all the convincing I needed. Like last time Lissa broke us through the gates and with the combined money from the both of them we could get away fast before my next lesson with Dimitri came up and he would learn I wasn't coming.

"So what exactly is the plan for us, don't get me wrong I'm all for the renegade run away thing but two of us can't stand daylight for so long how are we supposed supposed to get out of state before they send the army after us." Christian asked his arms propped up between mine and Lissas seat. "You act like we haven't done this before." I retorted trying to appear calm and certain but the only problem was I wasn't sure. Last time I could feed Lissa but now with two of them, I wasn't sure what I could do. We'd have to think of something quick and easy for us and when I looked at Lissa I could sense her concern too.

"Rose." She started but I cut her off. "We will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you two." I promised though I had trouble believing my own words but luckily Lissa believed me and because of that Christian believed me too.

We had two problems. Lissa was a Dragomir and well the last of her line. Her brother and parents were killed the same day I was but she saved me, I sometimes I wonder if she felt any guilt about it, that maybe she made the wrong choice and if she ever had such feelings. I never could feel them, through the bond I felt nothing but love and affection when she thought about me. I made her feel safe and with the added effect of Christian. She probably felt like nothing could harm us. This time out here, I was going to do everything right. I was going to keep up my training, I wasn't going to lax. I even stole a Silver stake for extra protection.

We drove in slight silence for awhile but then he popped up. "Is this silence killing anyone else." The voice echoed and caused Lissa to let out a slight scream and Christian to jump. I slammed on the breaks and quickly swung around ready to attack. Christian had the same thought and I saw a spark flare up but quickly relaxed at the sight of him. It was Eddie Casile an old friend of mine and a fellow guardian in training.

I should have known he'd follow me. Since Spokane we have both taken protective roles. It was almost brother and sister like from what I've seen between royal family's. He let put out a slight groan at the pain from the burn. "Hey Christian." Eddie called out. "Oh yeah." The flame vanished. Great a fire happy Moroi, My spirit wielding best friend and Eddie.. Eddie was a great kid, and one of my closests friends but him being here meant he was throwing his life away too.

I sighed and turned back to the steering wheel, my hands clutching around it so tight I felt like I was holding a stake again. Eddie was one of the best novice's, probably second only to me. Not that I wanted to sound arrogant. "Eddie, you should go back!" I spoke through gritted teeth, "To hell with that! I'm staying!" Damn, when did I become the responsible one.

"Just please don't tell me Adrian is also hiding back there." I would probably have to turn this entire car around just to drop them back off. "No, he's back at the academy." Eddie replied and I relaxed just a little bit. Adrian was an elder Moroi, about 21 and he like Lissa was a spirit user. He could travel into other people's dreams and see the aurora's around them. He was slightly arrogant and well an over the top flirt. I swear if it had boobies and a skirt he'd flirt with it. He also seemed to have a soft spot for me. I just had my limit for keeping control and well Christian and Adrian on top of everything else. I might have lost it.

I looked over at Lissa and felt through the bond, compassion. Lissa was happy I had another Guardian with me. She figured at the very least he'd make our job easier after all, Two guardians Two Moroi we'd be less suspicious in public and it would be easier for us to take on any threat. She was right and I started the car again. I really needed Lissa to be the sensible one again, because this was already quite draining and I had no idea how she always did this when we were younger. "Eddie you wouldn't happen to have brought anything with you that could help us out, would you?" I asked speeding through the back roads.

It was a warm Montana spring with no ice on the road, it helped provide a nice escape for the four of us. Where were we going? well personally my plan was on driving till we ran out of gas.

After last time, I thought we wouldn't have made it this far. "Well boys, where have you always wanted to see." I asked with a lightness to my voice as if it was a simple question. The two boys looked between themselves from what I can see through the rear view mirror and part of me wondered if all guys had some sort of psychic bond. _What do you think they are thinking? _I heard Lissa's musical voice in my head. It may have not been a simple yes or no question but honestly I had no answer. I just shrugged.

My eye's occasionally glanced to the mirror and after a few moments it was Christian who spoke. "New York." I wasn't going to tell them that we couldn't stay there for more than a week or two, they both seemed to excited but at the same time I knew why New York was a good choice. New York had a nightlife, one we could blend into and hopefully find some people who were _willing _to feed our Moroi.

This wasn't going to be easy but hey who ever said life was.


	2. Chapter 2

I had swapped out with Eddie after a few hours, Lissa had moved to the back seat and I took the passenger seat. If anything had happened, I would respond quickly. I had my feet kicked up against the dashboard and my head hung back, I chuckled slightly at Eddie trying to sound like a strict adult and scolding me about my feet. "Oh can it old man." I teased back, my long brown locks falling down around my face as I tried to lull myself to sleep. "Say's the one who is almost eighteen." Eddie replied tapping my boot. I enjoyed when Eddie was like this, ever since Mason died. He hadn't been the same, neither had I but I noticed it more in him. Eddie was probably the only other one who understood my guilt. He felt like he failed mason too, and I shared the same sentiment but neither of us could change the past and neither of us could bring the dead back to life.

Damn I swear I hated life sometimes. I wasn't even sure when I had drifted off, the music from the car had softly become background music and then I was in a clearing surrounded by flowers of all different colors. My senses overwhelmed with it's sweet smells that it had felt so real, until I heard a voice. One voice that could belong to Adrian Ivashkov, I turned around to a nickname that only he called me.

"Little Dhampir." He spoke, he was dressed in a white button up and dress jeans. His hair was the same messy yet not messy way he always tried to get it. "Adrian." I replied crossing my arms across my chest. He was always appearing in my head but this time it felt different. The look on his face hid pain and anger. "Why did you leave again?" He questioned, and I just shrugged. For all I knew he was doing this because the guardians on the school ground asked him too.

"I had my reasons we all did." I tried to remain impassive and calm but looking at him. I saw all the concern and I just pictured Dimitri coming to him begging him to find us. I just couldn't figure out why he came to me, Lissa may have told him or even Christian (probably not) or Eddie. Yet here we stood, an open field and a man that looked like he could be picking me up for a long romantic get away not scared for mine and my friend's safety.

"Rose can't you just take me seriously for a moment." He snapped and I felt my hands tightened into fists. "Because it's hard to take someone like you seriously! I was surprised you even noticed we were gone! Aren't you at least twenty glasses in by now!?" I shouted at him, it was a low blow on my part but like I said my impulse control was already running low.

"You under estimate me Little Dhampir." He sighed shaking his head and then I noticed some tall tale signs i've never noticed before. His hand was trembling and he kept patting his pocket, even in his dream when he got stressed he looked for a smoke. "Adrian…" I sighed taking a step toward him. Great I was being a bitch, and he was taking it. Sometimes I wished he snapped at me more. "No…" Was all he said and I let out a shaky breath. "Why are you here?" I questioned this time without my usual sarcasm,

"I wanted to know why?" "Why I left?" No why you left without me…." I could hear the feeling's laced in every word and despite him trying to hide his face, I saw the pain. In my moment of wanting to protect Lissa and Christian, I forgot how much Adrian had come to care for them as well. "I couldn't, I didn't want you in the middle of this." I replied trying to get him to see why I did what I did.

I didn't even want Eddie here but unless I had given up this adventure. I wasn't going to shake him either and I couldn't bring Adrian down with us. "Don't pull that card on me!" Adrian snapped, ugh. I really needed to be careful for what I wished for. "IT'S TRUE!" I retorted. "I already have more than I wanted on this trip, if you care about us you'll be our eye's at campus. Keep at least Lissa informed on everything!" I shouted back not even giving him time to reply.

Fuck, I was on a roll with him already. This is why us being in the same car may have ended with murder, most likely mine or his (or possibly Christians but that was a totally different story) "Now that's a big order Little Dhampir, your boyfriend's already looking for you." Adrian replied and I could sense hate in his words this time.

Of course I knew Dimitri would be looking for me. We loved each other and he'd be worried but I couldn't have him find me. "Adrian, If you care about Lissa and I you will help us here! Stall those Guardians." I could see a crease form in Adrian's brow. He was thinking or processing what I just asked. I started to tap my foot anxiously, hoping I would get an answer from him. I was about to open my mouth to try to further an answer but before I could I was jolted awake. "Shit." I groaned. My body lurching forward only being stopped by the seat belt keeping me in the car.

"Eddie?!" I questioned concern my whole body going on the defensive, behind me I could feel Lissa's nerves and concern. She was a tidal wave of emotions and my mind was wanting to be tugged into hers. I was starting to think it was a defense mechanism, when ever she experienced high emotional stress I was drawn in.

Like it is meant for me to find her but since I knew where she was I had to fight that all natural pull. "Strigoi." Was all he breathed and my eye's focused ahead of me. There were three shadowy figures approaching the car, and the nausea in my stomach furthered Eddie's statement. Quickly I snapped into action. I turned my head to the back and saw Christian with a protective arm around Lissa. Yeah, I was right with making sure he came with us.

"Christian, watch her and if any of them get close." "I'll light them up." He finished my thought and I just gave him a little nod. It was on him now to protect the one thing we both loved but in different ways. Christian held the romantic ties to her heart and I held the platonic. We both would die for her which meant I'd die for him. I would do anything to keep her happy.

"Eddie you take the one on the far left and i'll take the one on the far right. If we get them out quick the middle one should be easy." I spoke quickly but we both knew that we had to be prepared to fight an uneven fight. I pulled my silver stake out and watched Eddie do the same. I knew he brought one, he would have been foolish not too.

The two of us quickly moved from the car and onto our attackers. I lunged at mine who was a tall lanky girl who looked barely over my age. She had long red locks that almost matched her eye's. She was definitely once a Moroi and probably a heart breaker too but that didn't matter anymore. She was dead and I needed to free her from this. She was good. I gave her that, she blocked several of my attacks but she was reckless. She was young. I just needed one opening and to my surprise the scream coming from the middle strigoi provided that. I turned quickly though too, the one had been advancing on Eddie and Christian had aided us with lighting him up like a Christmas tree.

Yeah, very good move having him along. I turned back to my girl and thrusted deep into her chest. I had missed by an inch which cracked several of her ribs. A rookie mistake that I quickly rectified and her whole body stiffened and she fell to the ground. I looked up to see Eddie dispatch his, who was a lot smaller built but not as strongly built as Dhampirs. No that one had been human, we both laid eye's on the one in the middle and like little kids. We mentally challenged each other.

Dimitri had me running laps which gave me stamina but to my surprise Eddie had beat me and drove his stake into it's heart. "Good one." I stated giving him a proud smile, "Don't sound so shocked." He retorted with a playful wink and smile and for a second. One split second I saw Mason standing there and my heart ached for the friend I had lost. For the chance that also went with him and all the guilt that lingered over. Eddie and I returned back to the car and started off again.

I tried to fall back asleep to tell Adrian we were all alright but sleep didn't come. The adrenaline added with Lissa's new nightmare. Yeah this was going to be one car trip and one I wouldn't have the luxury of knowing what was going on back home about us either. Not if Adrian was truly mad at us. I looked at all the lives that depended on me and felt a heavy weight on my shoulders.

_Mason…. I wish you were here, if anything this trip wouldn't be so glum. You wouldn't allow that. _God I wished Lissa could have saved him, I wish I could have saved him and with one glance at Eddie's hardened appearance I knew he thought the same thing. We were both missing a piece in our friendship and I doubted we'd ever feel the same.

"Hey Eddie." I muttered, "Yeah Rose?" He questioned, "Mason would have been proud of you." I spoke softly and I could see how just speaking his name affected him. His fingers curled around the steering wheel and his whole body tensed but quickly relaxed. It wasn't easy but he gave me a soft smile and only spoke one word. "Thanks."

_Mason, if only you could see him now. _I thought to myself as the darkness swallowed me again but this time Adrian wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the follow and favorite! and to answer ****catherine10 question: Rose and Dimitri have not slept together yet, they have gotten closer though which is why it is so hard for Rose to leave him behind. She want's to trust him but she knows very well the kind of man she is which is why she can't. There will be more Romitri in later chapters including this one. :D**

That night I dreamt of Dimitri. We were just training, there seemed nothing special about this memory but to me it meant the world to me.

He had one of those soft smiles on his features. One that used to make my heart skip a beat, "Roza..." He breathed shaking his head slightly. "Not a word comrade." I spoke quickly pointing at him as I ran my lines. "I'm just saying If Kirova got that stick out of her ass, maybe she'd be lovable. " I could feel my heart lungs begging for a relaxing break but I kept pushing.

Dimitri and I had never had a simple relationship. I am seventeen and he is seven years older than me, but it didn't stop us from growing close. I loved him and he loved me but too many things kept us apart.

We were both supposed to protect Lissa and if we loved each other. We'd be risking her life and Lissa came first.

The memory kept playing before me and it made my heart ache. I wanted to go back but not before all of us were eighteen or they caught us.

I slowly woke up at the flood of lights despite it being nighttime. "Ugh..." I groaned. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Lissa giggled and I just rubbed my eyes. "Where are we?" I yawned. "Hotel in Colorado. " Eddie Explained And I Jumped "What?!" I almost shouted. " I thought we were going to New York? " did they really pull that trick on me in my sleep. "We had to change our path, I spotted Guardians on our tail and had to shake him."

"So we are taking the scenic route." Christian mused but with a once over I can see he was as tired of being in this car as I was. "We are going to stay here for the night." Christian continued. "One room though we need to stay next to each other." I could feel slight disappointment from Lissa but the last thing I needed was a glimpse into another romantic getaway of theirs. I lead them inside and I turned to Lissa, she walked over to the front desk and spoke in a lyrical voice. "Excuse me but you were just about to check us in." The guy looked as if he was about to protest but a glossy look came over his features. "Oh yeah." "Why not type our names in and give us the keys." Lissa added and I'm pretty sure I saw Christian beaming with pride and a little bit of fear.

Lissa's powers scare us both. After a few more minutes, Lissa walked over to us holding a key up and we all smiled. I made sure she requested a room with a fire escape to give us another out in case Eddie didn't really shake those Guardians. The room was rather nice, two queen beds set with a flat screen TV and a decent sized bathroom.

Lissa and I were going to share a bed and Eddie and Christian were. Lissa and Christian would alternate spending half the night alone as Eddie and I were sharing night shifts. He got to sleep first and I was up. I sat by the window at first, My eye's shifting from the outside view and to that of the room and after every few minutes I walked to the door and pressed my ear to it to listen.

Hours passed with no noise and I found myself wishing I could peek into Dimitri's mind or heck even Adrian's to see what was going on back at the Academy. I looked over at Eddie's sleeping frame. I had not just run off with one royal this time, I ran off with two and as far as the school was concerned so had Eddie and I could have not just ended my career but his as well. the thought alone just killed me.

I noticed Lissa's phone on the nightstand light up, of course. I leave mine and make sure Christian left his and Lissa is the one I forget to double check. I walk over to it grateful she had it on silent so it didn't jolt the whole room awake.

I checked the number and my heart tightened. It was Dimitri's number. I had it memorized in case I was in a tight spot and needed help. I looked around the room at the three sleeping frames before moving toward the bathroom, it wasn't total privacy but it kept me close on the off chance they needed help.

I took in a sharp breath trying to muster all the courage I could before answering it. I didn't reply first but my whole body tightened at the sound of his voice, "Vasilisa." He spoke urgently and once again I didn't reply. "Vasilisa, It's imperative you tell me where you are right now. I know you feel inclined to Rose but this adventure could end with one or both of your deaths." I could hear the emotion in his voice.

I wondered if he was actually worried about me, or just her and I felt a mix of jealousy and compassion boil inside of me. "It's not Lissa." I replied, and then there was a long thick silence in the room.

It was like we were both staring at each other without either of us finding words. "Roza…" He sighed, "Please come back before this trip get's to out of hand and costs you or Eddie your future." He explained as if it was simple.

I found myself conflicted, part of me wanted to tell him. Maybe he might help us and we could use the extra help and I wouldn't mind being around him but the more rational part of me knew he'd follow his orders, He would drag us all back to a place I couldn't protect them all. There was too much red tape at St. Vladimir's and too much to risk. I could feel my heart tighten as I let the silence between us. To protect my friends it will cost me the man I loved and my future as a Guardian.

Lissa meant the world to me, I wasn't going to risk her. As much as I cared about Dimitri, I had to chose and right now the choice was clear. "I'm sorry I can't, She needs to be kept safe and St. Vladimir isn't the place for it." I replied, "We can protect her here together, you need the wards, you need us. Roza please listen to reason.." I could feel the pain in his voice, the anger, the passion and the compassion and oh how my heart ached as I heard my nickname. He cared for me and it pained me to hear him like this. "I'm sorry, please just trust me this once. We will be home once all this is figured out. Dimitri you always said I was a great guardian and This is me doing my job, They come first. I'm sorry" and before he could say anything else.

I hung up.

I held the phone in my hand and slid to the floor, part of me yearned for the comfort of Dimitri. He was a god and maybe he had been right. The school was a heavily guarded area, but I couldn't risk it. I will never play with their lives but maybe I was just playing with them more out in the real world but it was too late to turn back now.

"Rose…" I heard Lissa's voice as the bathroom door pushed open, I gave her a faint smile but through the bond I could feel she wasn't convinced by it and she sat across from me. "That must have been hard on you." She muttered reaching out for my hand which I extended toward her.

"I will never put anyone before your safety Lissa." I assured her but I could feel the guilt encroaching on my own feeling's. She felt like she was the reason I had given so much up. "Lissa look at me, You are my best friend. This isn't me giving up my happy ending or anything this is me securing my happiness in the future. I would not be able to handle losing you." My words were true.

I couldn't imagine losing Lissa, I honestly wasn't sure i'd be able to survive it at all. All the stories we've found, The Shadow Kissed don't last long after the one they are bound to dies. It's said to be maddening and I will never put Lissa or I through that.

"So I will protect you with everything I have and we will worry about the small things later, cause I mean after we survive all this me finding a boyfriend should be a piece of cake." I joked giving her my best smile.

"You know this is so odd with you being the rational one." Lissa chuckled and it just made me feel so light. I knew If I had Lissa on my side, we could get through this. "You need to get back to bed, we have a long day ahead of us." I looked down at her phone, "And Lissa, we can't keep this with us. I'll get you a new one but they could be tracking us." I could see the disappointment in her face but she nodded.

"Now off to bed Princess." I half ordered as she stood up and walked out of the room. I looked down at it one more time and saw a single text from Adrian that just read.

_Tell her to bring you all back safe. _

He was worried. Great another person to feel bad about. Maybe I should just make a list by now, it would seem simpler. I tossed her phone aside and stood up.

I walked out of the bathroom and scanned the room again, Lissa was curling back up in her bed. I could hear the soft combined snoring from Eddie and Christian brought a partial smile to my features. I would die for these people and I had a feeling they'd do the same and i'm still not sure if I should take comfort in this fact or be worrisome of the fact I could be leading them all to their death.


End file.
